Idol sama is an Usui!
by ChannieXOXO
Summary: Usui was just a walking beautiful mystery. Just a normal student and a 'perverted alien' at Seika High, what happens if a famous singer were to transfer to the school? Why are they so close? "Eh? What do you mean she's your little sister?"


As the plane landed, bumpy as ever, a sigh was heard.

"Milady, we have arrived."

"Hn. Muri please prepare my bags."

"Yes ma'am." As the plane came to a halt, the door open, and there stand a sparkling beauty covering her eyes from the summer rays.

"Ah, so bright."The maid known as Muri held her glasses.

"Milady your sunglasses."She tried to give it to her, but her hand pushed away.

"Muri I won't need that. The car is just right there."

"Hai Utau sama." The girl stopped in her tracks.

"Muri. What did you just call me?"The maid bit her tongue and bowed in apology.

"Sumimasen Tamako sama. I will refrain from calling you Utau sama until further notice."

"Ah we could've been caught if the paparazzi were here Muri. From here, I am the idol singer Hoshina Utau. Only call me that when the cameras are around."The chauffeur held the door as she and Muri went in.

"Tamako sama, we will be heading to the record label or to your new school?"The chauffeur asked as he closed the door and went into the driver's seat.

"Let's go to school. I wanna see my old onii-san."She said with a Cheshire grin.

'Takumi, I'm here.'

* * *

"OI YOU PERVERTED ALIEN COME BACK HERE!"

"Yada Kaichou. Kaichou might skin me alive."Usui said nonchalantly, dodging everything she threw at him.

"YOU BASTARD STOP RUNNING!"

"Yada. Kaichou is being scary."His pace began to slow down as he noticed the crowd near the entrance. Screaming students just shouting something, but he couldn't hear it. Misaki noticed it too and slowed down until she stood next to Usui.

"A crowd? What could've happen?"She was about to storm over there until Usui grabbed her arm.

"Ayuzawa look over there. It's a limo. Someone famous is here."He said.

"Well if it is someone famous, that person will be trampled over if they continued this."She stormed over and pushed her way into the crowd.

"OI! BACK 20 FEET AWAY FROM THE PERSON! DO IT NOW!"As in fear of the said 'Demon President', they backed away, revealing a blonde pigtail hair person wearing fashionable clothes. Usui's eyes widen as large as saucers as he saw the person.

'No way. Why is she back so soon...' Misaki froze as she saw the girl, mesmerized by her shimmering beauty. She mentally shook her head and regained her place and held her hand out.

"Konichiwa. Watashi Ayuzawa Misaki desu. I am the school's student council president. Might I know your name?"The girl took off her sunglasses and held her hand out, shaking hands with Misaki.

"Konichiwa. Hoshina Utau desu."Misaki stood there for a moment, blinking once, twice, then reacted quite surprisingly.

"EEEH?! THE HOSHINA UTAU?"

* * *

"Oh? You'll be transferring here."Misaki said as she noticed Usui's stare on the soon to be student.

"Oi Usui stop staring at her. Perhaps are you mesmerized by Utau-san's beauty."Misaki teased, but he ignored her and continued to stare at Utau.

_"Tamako why are you here. Have you gotten into issues in England?"_ Misaki sat there awkwardly as soon as his english started.

'Oh my god english. Why is he using it? Does he know her?'She looked at Utau.

_"Nonsense. I was merely there to visit. A simple vacation. I have my career as a singer you know Takumi."_

_"Tamako. If you were to be seen by them, you'll be dragged away from your career."_Misaki could hear the warning in his voice. It made her curious about what they were talking. But the first thought in her head, who is Tamako?

_"Don't worry Takumi. By the way, I think your girlfriend over there is getting confused. Heh."_

"Misaki. That is my sister, Usui Tamako."Misaki blinked once, twice, then sprung up.

"Eh? EEEH?"

* * *

"By a complicated string, you two are siblings."The two Usui's nodded in sync. She started to make a list of similarities.

'Blonde hair, emotionless face, no scratch that, same face period.'The two Usuis stared at each other.

'Is she comparing us?'

'I think she's trying to see our similarities.'They looked back at her.

"More or less, we welcome you to our school Tamako san!"Tamako nodded at her, making Misaki sulk awkwardly in her seat. Tamako stood up and went to the doorway, sliding it open.

"Well, I must go. I got an album to record. Nice you see you Misaki senpai."She walked out the room, sliding the door closed and leaving Usui and Misaki in the room alone. She looked at him, to which he looked back.

"What is it Prez."

"You never told me that you have a famous little sister."He looked elsewhere.

"Well that's what we planned. That's why she had the stage name of Hoshina Utau. Could pass off as a real name couldn't it?"She pouted at him, unknowingly cute.

"Seems like a lot of work. She could have just kept her name. Wouldn't be that much of a hassle."

"It's not that easy Prez. By the way Prez,"His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. His breath near her ear made her shiver.

"Will you still get that transparent outfit?"Her face exploded red as she punched him to the moon.

"YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!"

* * *

Takamo stared out the dark tinted window.

"Takamo sama. We are almost here."

"Hn."

"Takamo sama shall I contact Takumi sama to receive you after?"

"No, it's alright. I want to walk around for a bit. No need to worry, I know the way back home."

"Hai Takumo sama."As the car halt to a stop in front of a building, the door she leaned on suddenly opened. A hand was extended to her, but she ignored it and got out the car.

"Igarashi, you better explain yourself."His fang glinted as he smirked.

* * *

Hello there ^^ This is my first story on here. Well, on this account. I am amateur writer, so this might be boring .-.

But it's okay, if you criticize, I'll take it as what I need to fix ^^

I'll update soon :)


End file.
